The present invention relates to a leveling instrument for measuring the horizontal level of surfaces.
There is a general need for a simple and easy-to-use level measuring device that can be carried in one's pocket continually and conveniently and that can be used at will and at any time when the need to know the level of a surface presents itself. In such instances a handy and miniature level measuring device might be used to measure the level of a table or an object on the table, or to measure the level of a picture being hung on a wall, or any other level measuring need, particular in the home, by anyone not necessarily having access to an array of carpentry tools, including a cumbersome carpenter's level.